William?
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Mira dan Laxus adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Pagi - pagi sekali mereka datang ke guild hanya untuk berbincang dengan tenang. Sampai Mira menemukan sebuah box. Apakah isi box tersebut? Kenapa Laxus cemas akan Mira ? /typo,newbie
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Mira sudah berada di guild sejak tadi. Sekarang ia sedang membersihkan gelas. Terlihat wajah gadis ini bahagia. Entah apa yang membuat gadis ini sangat bahagia. Tiba – tiba datanglah Laxus , pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini menghampiri Mira. "Mira aku pesan segelas teh!" pinta pemuda tersebut. Dengan segera Mira mengantarkan pesanannya. Mereka mulai berbincang tentang masa lalunya. Saat mereka hanya seorang anak kecil polos sekarang telah berubah menjadi orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Siapa saja pasti iri melihat dua sahabat ini. Mungkin ada kisah lain yang telah menunggu mereka.

**Disclaimer : **Always Hiro Mashima

**Story : ** Arn

**William? **

"Hahaha... aku jadi teringat saat kau nyaris menangis waktu aku meniggalkanmu di taman bunga itu sendirian. Kau terus memanggil namaku. Coba saja kuberi tahu yang lain kejadian itu mereka pasti tertawa mengetahui Mira yang dulu sangat penakut. Hahaha..." cerita Laxus itu sungguh sudah lama. Mira mengingat saat – saat itu sangat malu.

"Laxus!" kata Mira. Pipi Mira sudah memerah karena ditertawakan Laxus. Cukup lama mereka berbincang. Laxus orang pendiam tapi tidak di depan Mira. Entah kenapa Laxus bisa tertawa puas saat melihat Mira malu karnanya. Sejak Daimatou Enbou selesai mereka makin dekat. Mira dan Laxus sering datang ke guild pagi- pagi sambil menikmati suasana tenang di guild Fairy Tail.

Tidak terasa sudah mulai siang dan guild sudah mulai di penuhi oleh mage – mage. Mira dan Laxus memutuskan mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Kini Mira sedang pergi ke belakang guild. Di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Uwahhhh" suara tangisan terdengar. Dari suara tersebut sepertinya suara tangisan batita. Mira mendengar suara tersebut langsung mencari asal tangisan tersebut. Suara tangisan itu makin keras di balik tumpukan kardus di sana. Mira akhirnya menemukan sebuah box kecil yang berisi seorang bayi berambut pirang. Kira – kira usianya dua atau tiga tahun.

"Shhhh tenang – tenang jangan menangis lagi adik kecil" kata Mira sambil menggendong bayi itu. Bayi ini mulai tenang dan mulai tidur didekapan Mira. Mira melihat sebuah memo di dalam box tersebut. Ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di memo itu.

_Siapa saja yang menemukan bayi ini tolong rawat dia. _

_Nama bayi laki-laki ini William , usianya baru 2 tahun. _

_Jadi, siapa saja tolong rawat dia._

Itulah isi dari surat itu. Entah siapa yang tega membuang bayi laki – laki imut ini. Entah apa yang membuat Mira ingin merawat bayi laki – laki ini.

"Jadi, namamu William. Mulai saat ini aku akan merawatmu William." Kata Mira lembut kepada bayi manis yang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Mira mulai berjalan ke sebuah apartemen. Ia berniat mengontrak satu kamar apartemen yang nyaman buat William. Tidak mungkin dia membawa William ke Fairy hills.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Laxus heran biasanya Mira selalu ada tiap kali ia pergi ke guild di pagi hari. Cuma Mira yang biasa sedang membersihkan gelas dan menyambut kedatangannya. 'Di mana kau berada Mira?' batin Laxus. Sekarang yang dia ingat adalah taman bunga di mana mereka biasa bermain sewaktu kecil. Laxus bergegas pergi ke taman itu.

'Taman ini sama sekali tidak berubah' pikir Laxus. Laxus mulai mencari keberadaan Mira. Kemungkinan Mira berada di sini. Namun Laxus tidak menemukannya. Ia sudah meneliti setiap sudut taman tersebut. Karena sudah cukup siang ia mencari Mira di taman yang luas itu. Laxus pun kembali ke guild dengan harapan Mira berada di sana.

Sesampai di guild ia tetap tidak menemukan Mira. Ia pun mulai menanyakan Mira berada di mana."Lisana kau tahu di mana keberadaan Mira ?" tanya Laxus pada Lisana. "Ada apa? kenapa kau menanyakan keberadaan Mira-nee?" kata Lisana. "Lisana jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!" kata laxus sambil mencubit pipi Lisana. "Auwww, lepaskan?! Aku juga tidak tahu di mana Mira-nee berada. Sejak tadi malam ia tidak pulang ke Fairy Hills! Auww, lepaskan!?" Laxus pun melepaskan cubitannya. Pipi Lisana merah karena cubitannya. Sambil memegangi pipinya Lisana berkata "Cukup mengherankan juga? Mira-nee kan biasanya pulang jika sudah malam. Dia juga tidak bilang kalau dia tidak pulang." Kalimat Lisana membuat Laxus mulai cemas.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Guild Fairy Tail sudah mulai sepi. Laxus pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Seperjalanan pulang jalan juga mulai sepi karena sudah mulai malam. Laxus masih memikirkan Mira. 'Kenapa Mira bisa enyah begitu saja? Apa ia marah padaku karena aku menertawakannya kemarin?' pikir Laxus. Kalau boleh jujur Laxus punya perasaan lain untuk Mira. Lebih dari seorang sahabat/teman/rekan.

Brukkk

Tiba – tiba ada yang menabrak kaki Laxus. Yang menabrak langsung jatuh di depan Laxus. Kira – kira yang menabrak Laxus berusia 2 atau 3 tahun. "Hei, kau tidak apa – apa ? di mana ibumu?" tanya Laxus sambil membantu bayi laki – laki ini. Bayi laki – laki ini sepertinya habis menangis. "Tadi aku cama ka-chan tapi aku telsesat. Hikss aku tidak tahu di mana ka-chan belada hikss" jawab bayi kecil ini. Laxus cukup kagum anak seusia ini bisa bicara cukup lancar walau pun masih cadel. Laxus pun menggendong bayi kecil dengan iris biru ini.

"Ayo kita cari ka-chanmu sama – sama. Namamu siapa ? namaku Laxus" kata Laxus lembut kepada bayi imut ini. "William namaku William" kata William. "Baiklah ayo Kita cari sama – sama Ka-chanmu" ajak Laxus. William pun mengangguk.

"WILLIAM!" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Laxus menoleh terlihat seorang gadis berlari menghampirinya. "William, akhirnya ka-chan menemukanmu." Kata gadis itu sambil mengambil William dari gendongan Laxus. "Ka-chan... aku takut tadi ka- chan." "Lain kali jangan berkeliaran lagi ya!" kata Gadis itu lagi. "Tadi paman ini membantu William menemukan Ka-chan." Kalimat William membuat gadis itu bertatapan dengan pria yang membantu William. Betapa kagetnya Laxus mengetahui siapa ibu dari William.

"Mira/Laxus" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Mira siapa William ini?" tanya Laxus sambil berbisik. Ia takut membuat William sedih. Tiba – tiba Mira menarik Laxus. Mira membawa Laxus ke sebuah apartemen. Sesampai di kamar Mira langsung menidurkan William ke kasur karena dari tadi dia sudah tidur.

"Hei, Mira kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Laxus. "Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Mira pun menceritakan semua kejadian di mana dia menemukan William.

Laxus lega ternyata William bukan anak biologis Mira. Tapi dia juga sedih karena William di buang oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. "Mira seharusnya kau memberitahuku agar aku bisa membantumu. Aku ini juga sahabatmu." Ucap Laxus. "Baiklah, besok kita bawa William ke Guild. Dan Sepertinya sudah malam sebaiknya kau menginap di sini" kata Mira

"iya sebaiknya aku menginap saja." "apa kau lapar Laxus tadi aku belum makan aku hanya memberi makan William. Jadi maukah kamu makan bersamaku?" tanya Mira. "Baiklah" jawab Laxus.

Apartemen Mira cukup luas menurut Laxus. Apartemen ini lengkap dengan dapur, kamar mandi, dan teras yang cukup luas. Laxus dan Mira makan sambil berbincang seperti biasa. Kadang topiknya membuat Laxus tertawa. Ya, tentu saja tidak keras karena William sedang tertidur. Setelah selesai makan Mira mulai menyiapkan alas tidur buat Laxus. Mira sedikit takut kalau Laxus nanti bisa kena flu bila tidur di lantai. Dan dia menawarkan untuk tidur satu kasur dengannya dan William. Laxus tidak menolak akhirnya dia tidur satu kasur dengan Mira dan William. Posisi mereka William di tengah di kanan Mira dan di kiri Laxus. Pasti siapa saja yang melihat akan mengira mereka satu keluarga. Sebenarnya tidak, Laxus hanya menginap dan Mira ibu buat William mulai sekarang. Mira memeluk William dengan lembut. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia sudah tertidur. Wajah Mira saat tidur sudah lama tidak di lihat Laxus. Wajah Mira yang lembut dan tenang. Perlahan – lahan Laxus pun tertidur.

**TBC**

Akhirnya Arn kembali yayyyy #siapajugayangngarepin

Sekarng Arn sedang membuat fic MiraXus. Arn sangat suka pasangan ini. Entah karena apa tapi ini sudah sejak lama Arn pikirkan.

Akhir kata **"Selamat Lebaran" **Bagi yang merayakannya ^^


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2**

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi hari di apartemen Mira. Mira bangun lebih dulu dari yang lain. Ia melihat Laxus tidur dalam damai. Mira cukup malu tidur bersama dengan Laxus , yah walaupun ada William di tengahnya. Setelah cukup puas melihat wajah Laxus dia langsung mandi, dan setelah itu membuat sarapan buat dirinya, William, dan Laxus. Baru saja Mira hendak membuat sarapan, dia melihat Laxus berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ohayou" sapa Mira dengan senyuman khasnya.

"hoammm, Ohayou Mira" jawab Laxus sambil menguap.

Sepertinya Laxus hendak mandi atau hanya sekedar cuci muka dan kumur – kumur. Mira pun membuat sarapan. Sarapan yang ia buat roti isi , teh, dan makanan buat William. Setelah membuat sarapan, Mira membangunkan William. Dan saat itu Laxus baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. William heran akan keberadaan Laxus di apartemennya.

"Ka-chan, kenapa paman Laxus belada di cini?" tanya William dengan tampang polos anak- anak. Mira cukup bingung harus menjawab apa pada William. Mau tidak mau dia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Dia menginap di sini. Tadi malam dia ingin pulang tapi, sudah larut malam. Jadi, ka-chan tawari dia menginap di sini. Nah sekarang William mandi dulu ya." Kata Mira. William pun berlari pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mira, kau kan baru tiga hari lalu bersama dengan William, kenapa William bisa dengan tenang memanggilmu dengan panggilan _ka-chan_?" tanya Laxus tepat di samping wajah Mira. Tentu saja Mira sedikit gugup akan pertanyaan Laxus yang secara tiba – tiba tepat di samping wajahnya. Mira mulai merasa panas pada pipi. Ternyata pipinya sudah memerah.

"Hei, Mira... jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Laxus sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mira.

"Eh, aku juga tidak tahu? Saat dia melihat untuk pertama kali William langsung memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab Mira gugup "Aku juga sedikit kagum dengannya usia baru 2 tahun tapi bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan dengan baik. Cara bicaranya memang masih cadel tapi mudah dimengerti. Dan juga dia tidak mau aku memandikannya tapi tetap dia belum bisa memakai baju dengan benar."

"Iya sih" kata Laxus.

William sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Mereka pun sarapan bersama – sama. William makin dengan lahap. Laxus makan sambil mendengar celotehan William yang bikin pusing. Mira yang melihat pemandangan Laxus dan William saling berceloteh kadang – kadang tertawa.

Selesai makan mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke guild. Entah apa mau Mira membawa William ke guild.

_Di Guild..._

"Wahhh , di mana ya Mira-nee? Sudah nggak ada kabar dua hari ini apa yang terjadi dengannya yah?" Cemas Lisanna.

"Iya, Mira enyah begitu saja sejak dua hari belakangan. Oh ya yang pertama kali menyadarinya kan Laxus, bagaimana kita tanyakan ke Laxus saja?" usul Levi

"umm, Baiklah." Setuju Lisanna.

_Brukkk_

Lisanna merasa ada yang menabraknya. Dan itu William dia langsung jatuh di depan Lisanna. Lisanna sedikit bingung akan keberadaan bocah pirang jabrik ini. Tiba-tiba ada yang membantu William berdiri.

"Kau ini benar tidak bisa diam ya? Nanti kau terluka bagaimana? Lain kali jangan berlari-lari lagi!" kata orang tersebut.

"Baik, _tou-san!_" jawab William.

"dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _tou-san!_" ucap Laxus.

Ohh ternyata itu Laxus. Lisanna yang menyadari itu Laxus langsung kaget akan panggilan _tou-san _dari bocah yang menabraknya.

"William, lain kali jangan berlari lagi ya!" suara familiar terdengar ke telinga orang – orang guild.

"Baik _Ka-chan!_" jawab William.

Satu guild langsung menganga lebar. Semuanya membeku di tempat melihat pemadangan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba bocah laki-laki pirang jabrik memanggil Laxus dan Mira dengan sebutan _Tou-san _dan _Ka-chan. _Kan Mira tipe yang malas akan dunia percintaan dan Laxus orang yang sangat tidak sensitif akan hal dunia percintaan, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba memiliki seorang anak laki-laki?

"Mira-nee... siapa bocah ini? Kenapa dia memanggil Mira-nee dengan panggilan _Ka-chan_ dan Laxus juga kenapa di panggil _Tou-san?_" tanya Lisanna dengan tampang horor.

"Ohh, maksudmu William. William itu anakku." Jawab Mira dengan tampang _innocent_ .

Sekali lagi semuanya membeku di tempat...

"Jadi, maksudmu dia juga anaknya Laxus juga?" tanya Lucy.

"Umm, gimana ya menjelaskannya ?" ucap Mira.

Anehnya Laxus sama sekali tidak terganggu akan apa yang ditanyakan mereka. Laxus malah asik berbicara dengan William yang tidak bisa diam.

"Wahhh, manis sekali namanya William kan. Sini William aku ingin mencubit pipimu." Ucap Levi.

"Iya, juga sih dia memiliki fisik yang sama dengan Laxus tapi yang tidak mirip Cuma warna matanya yang biru itu." Puji Lucy.

Pipi Mira terasa panas ternyata dia agak malu dibilang seperti itu.

"Laxus, tolong jagain William sebentar ya!" pinta Mira.

"Baiklah" jawab Laxus.

Mira pun menceritakan semua apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yaa, walaupun Cuma sedikit yang mendengarkan. Kemungkinan yang dia ceritakan Cuma para perempuan. Tiba-tiba Erza bilang master ingin menemuinya dengan Laxus. Wah,seperinya isu ini sudah menyebar luas. Mira pun meminta para perempuan menjaga William sebentar.

_Di ruangan Master..._

"kalian ini, siapa bocah laki-laki itu?" tanya Master.

"Dia anakku master" jawab Mira.

"Jadi, Laxus dia juga anakmu kah. Kalian ini malah makin merusak reputasi Fairy Tail saja! Pokoknya kalau kalian mau melakukan 'itu' menikah dulu. Saat sudah terlambat kalian baru mau memberitahukan yang lain. Anak zaman sekarang tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu!" kesal Master. (Author: coba di pikirin lagi kata-kata master. Perasaann Master yang seharusnya berpikir deh!)

Mira dan Laxus sudah memerah karena perkataan Master. Ya, tentu saja William kan bukan anak kandung mereka hanya saja William memiliki fisik yang sama seperti mereka.

"Errr, Master sebenarnya bukan begitu!" Ucap Mira gugup bukan main.

"Kakek, jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak!" kata Laxus terdengar marah.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Master.

Mira dan Laxus saling bertatapan. Sepertinya mereka harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau master akan berpikir yang tidak – tidak.

"Sebenarnya..."

Sekali lagi Mira menceritakan tentang William. Dari pertemuannya dengan William. Hingga pada semua anggota guild yang salah sangka. Kalau saja mereka tidak menceritakannya mungkin mereka bisa saja langsung dinikahkan. Beruntung masih ada kesempatan. Akhirnya master mengerti perasaan lega terasa di hati Mira dan Laxus.

Hari sudah mulai sore Mira , William, dan Laxus harus pulang. Hari ini banyak sekali masalah. Dan orang yang jadi masalah sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan William?

"Ne, Tou-san ayo pulang William cudah capek!" pinta William yang ngambek terus karena di cubitin pipi chubynya.

"William kau pulang dengan Ka-chanmu saja" kesal Laxus kepada William yang tidak bisa diam. Astaga,Laxus menerima dipanggil Tou-san.

"Ayo, William kita pulang!" ajak Mira

"William nggak mau kalau nggak cama Tou-san!" ngambek William

Wah, masalah bertambah banyak nih. Karena William tidak mau pulang nggak sama Tou-sannya, Laxus harus rela ikut. Willliam benar-benar kecapean dia bahkan tertidur digendongan Laxus. Sampai di apartemen Mira , Laxus langsung menidurkan William. Ternyata susah sekali mengurus anak.

"Laxus, maaf merepotkanmu." Maaf Mira.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa sebaiknya aku juga harus tinggal bersama kalian? Mira apa aku boleh tinggal di Apartemenmu demi William?" pinta Laxus.

"Ehhhh!" kaget Mira. Laxus yang heran masih saja menunggu jawaban Mira. Mira berpikir lagi iya sih sebaiknya William harus memiliki figur ayah.

"Umm, baiklah demi William" jawab Mira dengan sangat malu+gugup

_Kehidupan yang sebenarnya di mulai..._

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya update juga...

Sebenarnya malas ngelanjutin tapi banyak yang ngerespon untuk di lanjutin. Kalau mau tau wajah William gimana coba lihat wajah Laxus pas masih kecil mungkin sama seperti itu. Dan chapter sebelumnya maaf jelek soalnya agak terganggu kan lagi malam takbiran jadi harus bantu ngeberesin rumah. Welll , karena itu Arn nggak kosentrasi sama ceritanya. Pembuatannya saja Cuma 2-3 jam saja hehehe...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
